Fullmetal Mini's
by Luna FireFox
Summary: All-righty this series is funny, crazy, and just plane random one-shots about what goes on at East HQ. This is also to keep my sanity in check... because I seem to lose it alot. Anyway ENJOY!


_** \- Fullmetal Mini's -**_

**By: Luna FireFox **

**Chapter ****1: Pranks **

**Summary: Pranks were always fun, but when fellow military dogs play a prank on one of their own, will they be ready for the punishment? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I wish I did…**

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Everyone knew to be prepared when the Elric brothers were at HQ, because the older of the two would pull one or two pranks, when he decided to act his age. And you would be lucky not to get caught in the midst of the prank, especially when it's a large and explodey one. But this prank was made for Breda and Colonel Mustang's team was helping Edward set it up.

This prank had involved all of Colonel Mustang's team **(except Breda) **and what they were going to do was this; they were going to act like each other… You don't get, do you? Well what I mean is that Kain Fuery was going to act like Meas Hughes, Edward Elric was going to act like Kain Fuery, Jean Havoc was going to act like Roy Mustang, Roy Mustang was going to act like Jean Havoc, and Meas Hughes was going to act like Edward Elric.

Riza Hawkeye was out of the office today **(she told Edward to watch the Colonel)**, and Alphonse Elric was at the dormitories.

Now then, let's jump into the present, where Breda was coming back to the office from the Mess Hall, and was, a) surprised to find everyone in the wrong desk and acting like the person who belonged at that desk, and b) WHAT THE HELL WAS A CAR DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OFFICE?!

"Umm… what's going on?" asked a clearly confused .

"What do you mean ?" asked Havoc, who was doing a great Roy Mustang impersonation.

"I mean, why is everyone not at the right desk, and why are you acting like the Colonel?" Breda asked, still not 100% sure that this was a nightmare. "And what is that car doing in the office?" Breda questioned while pointing to the car in the middle of the office.

"The car is for decoration, and what do you mean everyone isn't in the right desk?" asked Ed, doing his best impersonation of Fuery, which was pretty good as well. _"This is, so far, my best idea ever!"_ thought Ed.

"Uh… I'll be back in a second" Breda said but was interrupted by Havoc. "No, you have to do your paper-work, now" Havoc said sternly and pointing to the pile of paper-work on Breda's desk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

25 minutes later… **"AMANDA! STAY AWAY FROM MY LAPTOP!" Luna FireFox yelled at her sister. **

"**But I wanna watch Black Butler" Amanda replied "My laptop. IT'S MINE! MMMIIIINNNEEE!" Luna yelled back, hugging her laptop. **_**(She's extremely protective of her laptop)**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_**  
**_

**-****Breda's P.O.V**

"_There, done. And I think I know what's going on… their all acting like each other for some idiotic prank… but why the car? I doubt it's really decoration" _I thought to myself, while I finished my paper-work_. _

Havoc walked out of the office with Ed and Mustang following him, while whispering and snickering something to each other.

I just fiddled with my pen while watching everyone one else, to see what they were doing. And judging by how Hughes was acting, he was pretending to be Edward. But the others, I couldn't quite figure out who they were acting as.

I ordered my paper work and left the office in search of a snack. While I was heading back to the Mess Hall I saw Havoc talking with Ed and Mustang 'bout something to do with a lot of pudding? I couldn't really make out what they were saying. So instead of heading to the Mess I went outside for some fresh air, which turned into a long, long walk around Central.

I didn't go all around Central, but I was gone for about an hour. And when I returned to the office, there was nobody there, not even the car was there and I didn't see any desks around. So then I walked in the middle of the room which, apparently, was now a trap that I didn't know of but then again I was gone for an hour.

*SPLOOSH*

Right then and there everyone started to come out of where ever they were hiding, and most of them were laughing their heads off, while Ed, Fuery, Havoc, and Falman **(who just came back from a mission?)** were rolling on the ground laughing their heads off as well.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS FOR?!" I yelled at them, after I came out my shock.

"What? We thought you might get hungry while doing your work so we decided we'd dump a bucket of pudding on you so you won't." Ed answered, after sitting up but he was still laughing "Any-other-questions?" Falman asked, between laughs.

"Yes, why was a car in the middle of the room earlier and why were you guys acting like each other?" I asked 'cause I'm extremely confused.

"Fullmetal transmuted the wall and Havoc drove the car in, to mess with me. As for the acting like each other, well we were just messing with your head a bit." Mustang replied, once he caught his breath.

"You have five seconds to run, if you don't then you're dead" I replied while getting my gun out. And in just one second, almost everyone was out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**-****No P.O.V.**

And after everyone was out of the room, Breda got a towel out of the storage room in the office, got the pudding off of himself, put his gun away and reordered his paper work and left the office for the day.

As for everyone else, well… they were found hiding in storage room 3 by Black Hayate, Riza, and Alphonse. And they got the punishment of cleaning up the office while Riza and Al watched them to make sure they don't slack off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Authors Note – I hope you enjoyed reading and in the reviews plz suggest idea's or request me one-shots, for these mini's. Chapter 2 will be up soon, so I'll see you next chapter!**_

**Ed: You really hate us don't you?**

**Luna: Shut up or I'll make chapter three about you getting kidnapped, or being forced to drink milk~**

**Ed: YOU WOULDN'T DARE DO THAT!**

**Roy: Hmm… sounds amusing**

_**QUESTION: What should chapter three be about, because I've already started chapter 2. Also, what do you think about this chapter, is it good or bad?**_

**Hughes: We hope you enjoyed, R&amp;R plz, it gives her motivation, and have a nice day. HEY! Roy, Edo you want to see my darling wife and daughter?!**

**Roy and Ed: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Runs away***


End file.
